Pawpatrol: chases journey
Chase was playing with his sister, Silvana, play fighting. “I’ll pin you down,Chase!” Said Silvana. No she won’t. But to my surprise, she did. Later that day, mom called us for dinner. “Coming!” I said. “Race you.” Said Silvana. I new I would win, because I always win. “Ready.set. Go!” We said. We where laughing like best friends. Then all of a sudden, Wild dogs jumped out of the Bush’s. “I’ll get Girly pup.” You get boy pup”. “Help”! We whined. But mom didn’t hear. I was about to lose hope, when I wiggled free! “Silvana”! I barked. I,ll save you!” “No you won,t” said a dog catching chase. He gripped on me that blood came out of my leg. Then I saw a dog. It was mom! “Get away from my pups!” She yelled. I never saw my mom so mad. “Get away, Trogon.” I won’t loose 2 more pups!” Mom fighted. My eyes watched with surprise. She was such a good fighter. She then grabbed us. She brought us in the den. The fight was over. Then pain shot in my leg, and I saw Silvana had pain too. “This is all my fault” she said. “I wanted to race”. “But I should of been just...Coming.” She whined. “No it isn’t”. Said mom. “Trogon is like that” that night I had dreams that trogon killed mom. It was mourning then' and I went to play. We where playing tag. Then Silvana fell in the river. “Help”! She said. But it was to late. Mom came rushing. But it was too late. She was gone. “My pup.” Mom cried. There was water in my eyes. I was her big brother, well 5 months older, but still. I failed. My sister. My sister is gone. “No! NO!” Mom whined. “I lost a pup.” She growled. “Mom, it’s....Chase said. ..... It’s not OKAY!” IT MEANS IM A HORRIBLE MOTHER!” LOSING 5 PUPS”! “No.” Said Chase. “All of your other pups died from Trogon, and Silvana fell in”Chase Said sadly. “Your right.” Said Mom. “I won’t loose you.” Chase walked sadly in to the den. “It’s just how life works”. He said. “No, he pushed her him!” A dog said from behind a tree. Billy. He must of pushed her in with me not knowing! Billy was a dog who bullied chase a lot, but never did this. “Chase!” Mother yelled. “I.I.” Chase stammered. “He did.” Said billy. He gave me this mark. Billy showed a mark on his eye. “Chase!” Get here!” “You murder dog”! “I wont kill you, but I will have to bite you for punishment”. You will have bad grounding, and make a bone for billy. Snarled mom “I DID NOT DO IT! I DID NOT!” “BILLY DID IT”! “HE DID! HE KILLED HER!” “HE DID!” “Billy, you may bite Chase”. Billy came running. He bit chase. He’s trying to kill me! “Don’t kill him!”Mom barked. (2 years later) “A hurricane is coming to town!” “Get shelter!” Chase barked. Then he spotted a blue flash in the woods, but it was probably a wild animal. “Pups, follow me.” We got to get to shelter!” The pups followed Chase. “Come on”! The puppy’s got to the hurricane selter. “ come on”! “It’s starting!” The selter was high up on wooden planks. There was a inside part to go in. There was also a emergency exit. “I hope it holds”. Said Chase. “I,ll check it”. Then He herd a “SNAP”! A plank broke! “Help us!” Skye and Marshall said. They where going to fall off! “I,ll get you! Chase barked. Chase pushed them up. Then he slipped. “Help”! He said! Is this how I,m going to die! Chase slipped down. “Chase”! said mango, Quinn, and Aid. “Help m—— his world turned black. Chase opened his eyes. He was on a wooden plank floating in the ocean. “Pups?” “Pups?” Chase whimpered. “PUPS!” He said loudly. “Any body?. ....